La déchéance amoureuse
by x-Requiem-x
Summary: UA- Il est la lumière de son coeur, l'interrupteur qui noie sa noirceur. Il est beau, alors que lui est si laid. Il est chaleureux, alors que lui est si vide. Il touche le bonheur, du bout de ses doigts dorées, alors que lui a le goût amer de la solitude dans la bouche, la mort dans les yeux. C'est une mission sauvetage qu'il ne veut pas. Mais Harry Potter est obstiné.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et elle n'est pas à un quelconque but lucratif.**

**Raiting: M.**

**Pairing: Un Drarry, HPDM, quoi. **

**Note de l'auteur: Homophobe s'abstenir. Pour une fois, je n'ai strictement rien à dire. Alors, mieux vaut la fermer. Si vous lisez, laissez une review, s'il vous plait. [Ce chapitre est court, essentiellement car c'est le prologue.]**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx**

**Prologue :**

La ruelle est glauque, étroite et sale. Des ruelles comme on en trouve tant d'autres à Londres. Même la scène qui si déroule, en cette saison, est presque basique. Fatalement similaire à tant d'autres. Pourtant, on ne peut que s'approcher. Que regarder. Que pleurer. Cette scène, laissez moi vous la conter...

Il presse le corps fin contre lui, avec une douceur qui lui ressemble peu. Le liquide rougeâtre tant hai et si nécessaire passe les lèvres creusées et sèches de son vis-à-vis, alors qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Ses lèvres, à lui, bougent frénétiquement, murmurant des mots sans sens avec une douceur brûlante. Des mots qui se voudraient rassurants, mais qui ne le sont pas; il n'a jamais sûr faire avec les mots. Il rouvre ses grands yeux en amande, quelques secondes plus tard, pour tomber nez à nez avec ces yeux orageux emplis d'une douleur sans fin, encadrés de longues cernes violacées. C'est un regard, qui restera gravé dans sa mémoire, qui hantera chaque seconde de sa pauvre vie. Ce sont des yeux qui hurlent à l'aide.

Puis tout se finit. La chaleur que dégage le petit corps aimé se dissout dans l'air glacial. Le visage si différent du sien, laid sous toutes les coutures, se fige, ses grands yeux ambrés s'écarquillent . Ses lèvres fines laissent passer un cri de douleur, qui se meurt bien vite, attrapé par le vent. Il rêve de lâcher le petit corps, de le laisser fondre dans la neige qui les entoure; mais il n'en a pas la force. Ni l'envie. Il veux juste rester là pour l'éternité. Vite, les mots se fanent ; cela ne sert à rien de continuer éternellement; les mots maladroits qui passent ses lèvres sont à présent attrapé par le vent, et à jamais entendu.

Finalement, il pose délicatement le corps vide sur la poudre blanche. La neige, pure et douce, l'enveloppe alors qu'il reste en surface, trop maigre pour s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse couche immaculée.

Il se penche doucement vers le petit visage fin, et trop amaigri pour être un tant soit peu appréciable et l'examine une dernière fois; ses joues creusées, presque squelettique. Un teint cadavérique et cireux pourprotection. La mort est inscrite sur son corps anorexique, sur les traits de son visage détruit. Les minutes défilent, avant que ses lèvres rosées se posent sur le front étroit du corps. Une larme coule le long de sa joue lisse et rougie par le froid, finissant son ascension sur le corps éteint qui repose face à lui. Il s'écarte brusquement, la réalité le claquant plus fort que le froid et le vent.

Il reste tétanisé, son beau visage ruisselant à présent de larme, levé vers le ciel, ses yeux argent autrefois remplis d'amour injuriant le ciel, alors qu'il maudit la vie. Ses lèvres délicates laissent passer un cri de désespoir que personne n'entendra. Il hurle, jusqu'à ce que la respiration et la voix lui manquent, son cri emporté par le froid et le vide.

Doucement, presque avec peur, ses pas glissent dans la neige, alors qu'il avance vers un chemin inconnu. Il arrive à la fin de la ruelle, et malgré tous les efforts qu'il réunit, il n'arrive pas à s'efforcer de poser une dernière fois son regard sur le petit corps immobile éclairé par la lumière blafarde et glauque d'un réverbère. Une inspiration profonde. Quelques secondes.

Il suffit de cela, pour qu'il s'enfonce dans la nuit, lui, son maigre sac à dos, ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlant, ses vêtements trempés, son visage d'ange blessé, ses larmes coulant sur sa peau ivoire et sa haine infinie. Il suffit de cela, pour que tout espoir de s'en sortir s'éteigne dans ce corps si jeune. Il suffit de cela, pour qu'il abandonne à regret le corps de cet enfant dans la poudre blanche, laissant le sang salir la pureté qui descendait du ciel.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et elle n'est pas à un quelconque but lucratif.**

**Raiting: M.**

**Pairing: Un Drarry, HPDM, quoi.**

**Note de l'auteur: Je m'écarte de la prologue, dans mon style et je le sais. Si ça ne plait pas, j'en suis désolée. Juste une folle idée. **

**Le prologue restera quand même totalement important.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un sourire. L'hypocrisie du monde à lui seul. Mi-commercial, mi-aguicheur. Totalement faux. Ses lèvres tordues en une grimace disgracieuse. Ses yeux bavant sur le manque de franchise. Le dégoût se peignait sur ses traits angéliques. Il attendait que tout s'arrête sans prendre la peine de le cacher. Que le jeu finisse. Que la mascarade cesse. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? A répondre aux questions déplacées et niaises du présentateur par des monosyllabes. On mettait ça sur une timidité qu'il n'avait pas. Beau rêve. Beau leurre.

Non, il n'était pas timide. Il était ennuyé. Il était méprisant. Il était insupportable. Cette émission débile l'agaçait, sa présence sur ce plateau l'agaçait, les gloussements d'ados prépubères sur les sièges non loin l'agaçaient, le sourire "colgate" du présentateur l'agaçait, les questions indiscrètes que celui-ci posait sur un ton trop intime l'agaçaient. Ce monde l'agaçait, les gens qui s'y réfugiait tout autant. Il se demandait pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il devait être là. C'était sa première interview face à une caméra. Et ce serait la dernière.

Il n'était pas acteur. Il n'avait pas de rôle à jouer. Il n'était pas chanteur. Il n'avait pas d'image à tenir. Non, il était mannequin. Étoile montante dans ce monde cruel. Il était beau, cela s'arrêtait là. Il pouvait sourire à l'appareil, il pouvait l'aimer, la séduire, la haïr. Ce n'était pas aussi facile en vrai. Il était un être froid, dédaigneux et agaçant. Il n'aimait pas la vie, comme il n'aimait pas ses fans. Il n'en avait rien à foutre, de tout cela. Il était juste une poupée maniable; que le flash immortalisait dans tous genres de poses pour des magazines plus inintéressants les uns que les autres.

Draco Malfoy était associable.

C'était un secret qu'il avait du mal à tenir. George McOlloy, le directeur de la scène, et déteneur du micro, l'exaspérait. l était terriblement horripilant, avec son sourire qui illuminait la pièce, et sa belle gueule qui devrait se trouver dans un musée avec pour légende "fossile bien conservée". Blaise, son agent et occasionnellement son meilleur ami depuis sa tendre enfance, lui avait assuré de garder ses réflexions désagréables mais terriblement vrai pour lui le temps d'une soirée, sous prétexte de ne pas passer pour un gamin prétentieux.

Il se foutait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il était beau, et tout le monde -surtout lui- le savait. Il était beau, il était riche et il avait un nom. Que les autres pensent qu'il soit un con ou non, il s'en fichait royalement. Après tout, il pensait bien qu'ils étaient tous idiots. Alors, il n'allait pas jugeait l'opinion publique.

Après des heures interminables, deux pages de pub où il eut à peine le temps d'aller boire et de signer des autographes -à son grand malheur-, l'émission se termina enfin. Sans attendre, après avoir refusé de serrer la main du présentateur son oeil choqué, il s'éclipsa hors du studio. Il récupéra son sac dans la loge, et s'enfuit. Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible du studio, avant d'être assailli par des fans.

Lorsqu'il sortit du domaine, il s'assit sur le trottoir avec nonchalance, prévint une agence de taxi de se "bouger le cul", et alluma sa clope avec ennui.

Draco Malefoy haïssait les contacts physiques.

La nuit était tombé depuis un moment, les lampadaires aveuglant la grande rue. Plus rien n'était naturel, dans ce monde. Ni les seins d'une femme, ni sa peau trop blanche poudrée, ni la lumière nocturne. Tout n'était qu'image, et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il tirait lascivement sur sa cigarette dans un rythme régulier. Cette dernière se consumait doucement à chacun frôlement de ses lèvres sur le filtre jauni, et le vent mélancolique y était peut être pour quelque chose.

Une voix le tira brusquement de sa rêverie. Une voix joyeuse, où l'amour et la douceur se désignaient. Amusé, peut-être même.

-Mh. Tu étais vraiment mauvais tout à l'heure. Tu as agacé George, avec ton air crispé.

Il détestait les intrus, les moins que rien qui se permettait de lui adresser la parole avec suffisance. Pourtant, le timbre rauque et passionné lui disait vaguement quelque chose, l'intriguant franchement. Lentement, plus par habitude que pour instaurer un quelconque alanguissement, il se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

Beau. Harry Potter était beau. C'était mondialement reconnu, et même sa mauvaise foi légendaire ne pouvait le nier. Avec ses cheveux ébène ébouriffés avec soin, dernière coiffure à la mode. Avec ses grands yeux émeraude pétillant de vie. Avec sa peau hâlée et dorée à perfection. Avec ses lèvres rouge sang pulpeuses. Avec la féminité du monde dans ses traits, et la grace sauvage sur son visage. Avec son nez droit et régulier. Harry Potter était beau, mais horripilant dès la première image.

Il avait un sourire énorme plaqué aux lèvres, d'une innocence qui ne devrait pas être permise. Un sourire, qui ne semblait jamais le quitter.

Draco l'avait vu partout; sur les plateaux télé, les émissions niaises, les journaux. Harry Potter vibrait aussi sur les chaînes de radio, sa voix douce et rauque s'immisçant dans votre cerveau pour une lobotomie à texte romantique et agaçant. Il le détestait sans le connaître. Il était heureux de vivre, aimer pour ce qu'il était, doué, artistique, beau, rayonnant. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Cet homme pouvait éclipser n'importe qui, avec sa luminosité et son charisme naturel.

Puis il était le dernier chanteur en vogue du moment. Celui après qui on hurlait dans la rue, celui qu'on rêvait de voir, qui faisait pleurer les greluches idiotes, celui qui tuait par sa voix mélodieuse et ses textes trop vrais.

Draco ne lui répondit pas, continuant de tirer calmement sur sa cigarette, son regard repartant dans la nuit obscure. Il le sentit s'assoir à côté de lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui seul connaissait. Comme s'il voyait un monde qu'on ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Il ne semblait pas se permettre une quelconque arrogance. C'était juste un adolescent banal bourré de talent, qui avaitréussi à percer.  
Le silence qui s'instaura fut calme, reposant. Il n'y avait aucune gêne. Ce fut un moment, qui étrangement, plu au blond.

-Tu ne sais pas vivre, Malfoy. Ca se voit sur ton visage. Tu es vide. Ta beauté est vide, ton visage est vide, tes paroles sont vides. Tu es bien plus malheureux qu'on le pense. A quel moment es-tu mort ? Peu importe. Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Ce soir tu vas vivre. Je vais t'apprendre.

Son ton était rêveur. Plus loin. Plus haut. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, à part son monde naïf et splendide. Candide en personne.  
Draco était trop choqué pour lui répondre . Qui était ce gamin insolant ? Il voulut mettre les choses au clair en une remarque dédaigneuse, se tournant vers le visage de l'intrus, la froideur déformant ses traits aristocratiques. Les perles d'absinthe se plantèrent dans ses yeux, le fouillant précipitamment. Un sourire mi-moqueur, mi blasé redessinant les lèvres trop pleines pour ne pas être attirantes du chanteur. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de prononcer quelques mots, celui-ci le devança brutalement.

- Tu as peur du bonheur ? Laisse moi une nuit. Un nuit, et je vais te faire découvrir ce qu'on appelle vivre, ressentir. Si tu n'es pas satisfait, je n'en demanderais pas plus.

Il se releva brutalement; son corps majestueux et frêle se dessinant dans la semi-obscurité. Ses lèvres toujours étirées en un sourire badin, mutin, ses pupilles émeraudes toujours ancrées dans ses yeux orageux. Il semblait sincère, peut-être un peu trop pour que cela ne cache pas autre chose, ne montre pas une faille. Il lui tendit la main, comme une promesse silencieuse.

Draco resta muet et stoïque, regardant la main tendue vers lui avec horreur et un dégoût feint. Il était partagé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie d'un contact physique, rassurant. Léger, futile. Une proposition sans conséquence, peut-être même pas vraiment sérieuse. Comme s'il percevait son hésitation, le sourire du brun s'agrandit, alors qu'il ajouta malicieusement;

-Je te promets Malfoy que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te promets, que tu vas aimer le monde, aimer Londres, ce soir.

Une promesse. Réelle. Sans tourner autour du pot. Il suffit de cela pour le convaincre. Il se releva gracieusement, n'acceptant aucune aide, et passa devant lui. Il prit soudain conscience de n'avoir pas prononcé un seul mot. Si on lui demandait pourquoi il acceptait, il vous dira que curiosité oblige. Mensonge. Il rêvait de pouvoir découvrir, même le temps d'un instant, le monde que lui proposait le chanteur. Alors, d'une voix moqueuse, passant devant lui sans un regard, il lança avec superbe;

-Montre moi ce que tu sais faire, Potter.

Si seulement il savait..


End file.
